Cut Off My Wings
by AnnieInWonderland07
Summary: Angels guard humans. What if you're the guardian angel who looks after the demonic quarterback Hiruma Youichi? Maybe that angel is in for the mission of HER life! Who is this guardian? Duh... HiruMamo. Rated M for future chapters. Kawaii.
1. Chapter 1

**This would be my first time making an Eyeshield 21 fic. And I'm making one for my favorite pairing in this series – HirumaMamori. Hehe.**

**If you like this story, please tell me so and I'll be more motivated to make more. If you want to find out more about this author (me) and visit my other works, open my profile/bio by clicking the link directX07. Reviews will be much appreciated.**

**The two other character here – Rem and Tomoe, as you all notice, are from other animes. Rem is Amane Misa's shinigami in Death Note and Tomoe (Yukishiro Tomoe, in the anime) is Kenshin Himura's first wife.**

**If you all know the anime Angel Sanctuary (Tenshi Kinryouku), you might be familiar of one character I included here – Seraphim Metatron. You know, the young boy that Sevothtarte (the villain) manipulated. The one supposed to be in-charge if Alexiel and Rosiel were gone. Bla, bla. Enough of that. Anyway, here it is…**

"_**To see the angel in the malady requires an eye for the invisible, a certain blinding of one eye and an opening of the other to elsewhere."**_

CUT OFF MY WINGS

Chapter 1

Unguarded Mission

We feel isolated and lonely, and it's not necessary. Each of us has a guardian angel who works with us as much as we will allow... but we all are men, in our own natures frail, and capable of our flesh; few are angels. God assures us that his angels are always nearby, ready to help. This is what matters. Angels (it's said) would be often unable to tell whether they moved among living or dead. The eternal torrent whirls all the ages through either realm for ever, and sounds above their voices in both. There is, therefore, a more perfect intellectual life in the angels. In them the intellect does not proceed to self-knowledge from anything exterior, but knows itself through itself. So far as the Angels are recipients of that spiritual heat and light they are loves and wisdoms, not loves and wisdoms for themselves, but from the Lord.

It is impossible to see the Angel unless you first have a notion of it. And whoever disbelieves in God and his angels and his books and his messengers and the last day, he indeed strays far away.

The great Seraphim Metatron is the guardian of all guardian angels. Few know his actual features and existence, except his prized assistants – Tomoe, Rem, and Mamori.

Why these three? First of all, they were the embodiment of perfection. Tomoe is a beautiful angel with soft, flowing blonde hair, kind hazel eyes, and an entirely besotting facial feature. No one can object to her loud beauty and grace.

Rem is the young male angel of the group. Made from the softest green grass of the fields in Heaven's fourth circle, his hair is that of the most vibrant green, eyes of deep purple and an entirely masculine, haughty expression that everyone found so alluring. If ever temptation existed in heaven, he is the perfect object of obsession. But no. Love existed however, and many loved him.

Mamori, a young soul of a kind teenager who turned to an angel, is the complete opposite of the two mentioned earlier. She was the only angel who descended from a human being. Truly, her physical beauty is remarkable. She had shoulder-length, chestnut hair, porcelain skin, the most enchanting smile and entirely perfect features. What sets her apart? Her eyes. They weren't kind, piteous, and soft. They were intelligent, assessing, and defiant. Her voice like other angels, was musical, but if she chooses it becomes hard and strong. Perhaps that was why she was Metatron's special favorite. She was different.

These three carried out special missions together. They guarded special humans who are about to be linked by something in their lives.

In other words, they were the ones assigned the most difficult tasks among all other guardian angels. They didn't complain, for dissatisfaction was nonexistent in the Heaven we all cherish for.

Guardian angels such as themselves watch over their human 'partners' in the background. No one can see them unless they choose to let themselves be seen. Every command of the great Metatron should be obeyed without delay and mistake for his word is God's word.

In the three angels' chamber…

"Are you finished Rem-kun?" Tomoe asked gently.

"Yep," Rem said, flopping down the silk bed. "It was exhausting. My first solo mission in the real world, without any of you guys along. It was so boring."

"You know, you're starting to be like Mamori-chan," Tomoe said.

"No one deprived us of free will."

"I know, but this complaining thing isn't like you."

"Sorry. But Metatron-sama said that it was alright to say your thoughts aloud once in a while. He didn't exactly forbid it."

Tomoe sighed and looked at the girl about to enter their chambers.

"Rem-kun!" Mamori said cheerfully, flying to Rem in excitement and wrestling him.

Rem laughed merrily. "Hey! Stop it. You're killing me!"

Mamori chuckled. "How was the mission?"

"That billionaire was a hardened man," Rem said, winking. "But he's no match for my life-changing powers."

"But did Metatron-sama grant your request of being a human?" Mamori asked curiously.

Rem nodded. "I applied to be his assistant for a month. The job was easy, but the women! Whew! They won't leave me alone!"

"It's because Rem-kun is so handsome," Mamori said, kissing Rem's cheek affectionately.

Rem's cheeks reddened slightly. "Hey, hey, stop flattering me. That's bad."

"But you blushed," Tomoe commented, looking at Rem in an inscrutable manner.

Just then, another angel by the name of Lily came to them.

"Tomoe-sama, Rem-sama, Mamori-sama," she said. "Metatron-sama wants to see you."

"Another mission?" Mamori said, exasperated.

"Rem envies you, Mamori-chan," Tomoe said, smiling gently. "You can complain incessantly."

"I do not!" Mamori said.

"So do I!" Rem added.

"Hai, hai," Tomoe said, waving her hand in defeat.

The three went off obediently, meeting their master.

"You called for us, Metatron-sama?" Tomoe said.

Seraphim Metatron faced his favorite team of guardian angels and smiled at them. Anyone who was given the honor to meet this celestial being face to face was sure to tremble in awe in his presence. His aura bespoke of power, gentleness and intelligence. And to think, he's only one of God's chosen few to govern parts of heaven. What if you meet God Himself?

An angel with the most stunning light purple hair and softest chocolate-brown eyes – a beautiful young man – that was Seraphim Metatron.

"I have a special task for the three of you," he said. "I won't be calling for you if any angel could do it."

"It is our pleasure to do anything you desire us to do Metatron-sama," Rem said, bowing slightly.

"Lately, that hasn't been the case, has it, Rem-san?" Metatron said, smiling at the other young man.

Rem blushed. "I am deeply sorry for complaining so much, Metatron-sama. Any punishment would be accepted."

"No need," Metatron said. "You are already forgiven by God before you had that thought. And I see Mamori-chan's influence is truly contagious."

"Ne," Mamori said, pouting.

Metatron chuckled. "Alright, straight to the mission. I want you three to guard three Japanese beings on Earth. They seemed to be entangled in something quite difficult. And this time, the subject of difficulty would be in Mamori's hands?"

"My hands?!"

"Of course. Rem and Tomoe's special tasks are over. You are the only one left."

Mamori frowned. "Hai, Metatron-sama."

"Where's your fiery spirit, Mamori-chan? Don't be so down. You can do this," Metatron encouraged.

"Who are the people, Metatron-sama?" Tomoe asked.

Metatron waved his hand and presented three floating clouds showing three humans. The first one was that of a teenage boy with unruly deep brown hair with a look of constant confusion and fear on his face. He was walking towards a storage room alone.

The other one was that of a girl with dark blue hair and a constant smiling expression. She wore roller blades and was skating along the street on the way to school.

The third was a bit unusual. It was a laptop – the portable computer device angels often talk of wishing to have in heaven. His face was completely covered. Judging from the way the human sat, or rather slumped, it was a young man. A few of his spiky, blonde hair was poking from behind the laptop as he furiously typed away. A couple of 'pops' were heard indicating that he was chewing gum.

"The other one seems so _wild_," Rem observed.

"Well, they are your mission," Metatron said. "The boy in the first show is Kobayakawa Sena, a boy constantly bullied and lives his life in fear. He is now having the change of his life because he is taken as an American Football running back in his school's team, the Deimon Devil Bats."

"American Football?" Rem exclaimed, grinning. "Sweet!"

"Now, he is secretly given the role Eyeshield 21 and is now a star known by many students. Although no one knows Sena is Eyeshield 21," Metatron continued.

"Cool! Secret Identity!" Rem said again.

"And he will be guarded by Tomoe-san."

"Why not me?" Rem said, frowning.

"Patience, Rem," Metatron said. "This girl is Taki Suzuna. She's a cheerleader of the Deimon Devil Bats American Football club and she recently found her missing brother in America. She is now undergoing her life changes when she fell in love with Eyeshield 21. But she still has to find out that this boy is Kobayakawa Sena."

"Oh," Mamori said. "How lovely."

Metatron smiled. "And you will be guarding her, Rem."

"Okay," Rem said. "As long as she's related to American Football. I love that human sport!"

"So you love violence?" Tomoe said.

"No!" Rem argued.

"And I guess this last boy is mine?" Mamori said.

"Yes," Metatron replied. "His name is Hiruma Youichi, the person responsible for these other two people meeting together. And other people for that matter. He is the captain and quarterback of the Deimon Devil Bats. His characteristic that'll make this task challenging for Mamori-chan? He manifests the devil himself."

"Nani?" Rem and Tomoe chorused.

"That's not too bad," Mamori said. "There're more people in the world who're worse than him. And he's still a high school student."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Mamori-chan," Metatron said.

And as he said that, the boy named Hiruma's hand shot out from behind the keyboard and grabbed a gun, toying with it in his fingers.

"That's probably a toy gun," Mamori said.

As if to prove her wrong, an earsplitting shout came from behind the laptop. A blur of blonde hair and Hiruma Youichi was gone from sight.

But his voice still floated in the air.

"What are you doing here, you fucking shrimps?! GO TO THE DAMN PRACTICE ALREADY!" he shouted, followed by a tirade of gunshots and the sound of yelling people and a stampede.

Tomoe gasped. Rem snorted. Mamori frowned.

"Good luck!" Metatron called out as his team left.

"Hiruma Youichi," Mamori said, massaging her forehead.

* * *

**Read and Review...**

**What do you think? Tell me please! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so this is the second chapter of my fic, "Cut off My Wings" HiruMamo.**

**Mamori: Sekra-san doesn't own Eyeshield 21, okay?**

**Hiruma: Shut up, fucking manager.**

**Sekra: (punches Hiruma on the face, knocks him out). Here it is.**

Chapter 2

Anger Management

_I am going to murder that shrimp when he gets here, _Hiruma grumbled, shooting a bunch of shots at the screaming Monta.

"Fatty!" he yelled, making a frightened Kurita Ryokan go to him.

"Yes, Hiruma?" Kurita asked.

"Make those three brothers do a hundred fuckin' laps carrying a sack of rice," Hiruma said, testing whether Kurita could make commands for defense (and boss kids around). "That's an order. If I don't see any running bastards, I'll let you carry all of them and run their laps altogether!"

"Hai!" Kurita said in alarm.

Hiruma looked cruelly at Monta who stopped to catch his breath. "Did I tell you to stop you IDIOT?! GET ON WITH IT!!"

Monta yelled a 'yes' as he ran for his life, followed by one explosive after another.

"My, my, he has anger management issues," Rem said, shaking his head.

Mamori could only sigh. This was going to be a really tough job for her. She briefly wondered why Metatron-sama would assign her such a difficult task. Tomoe was way more experienced. Rem was more talented. But her? Well, she excelled in some fields. But certainly not patience.

And the two other angels were assigned to cold-hearted men – a murderer and a businessman. Well, this high school student? He wasn't a murderer and he wasn't a businessman. From Hiruma Youichi's profile, he was insanely rich and widely popular with girls.

_I guess girls just like pure bastards now, _Mamori thought sarcastically. There was something different about this… human. He exuded pure evil, toppled off by a conniving sense of trickery, mockery, raw intelligence, unguarded charm, and sharp perception. He was what men would say, the perfect package – the perfect package for a malevolent man who would dominate the world. And this untapped potential could not be blocked easily.

"I doubt that even divine intervention can stop this man," Mamori said.

"Don't give up on the mission just yet, Mamori-chan," Tomoe encouraged, smiling briefly. "Hiruma-san seems different, but he's still a kid. I can see right through him."

"You can?" Mamori said, her voice dripping with cynicism. "Don't joke with me, Tomoe-san. I have angel's perception too. I can also read thoughts. All I can hear from his heart and mind is 'Fucking shrimps… we'll never reach the damn Christmas Bowl at this freakin' rate.' Nothing of the humane things I know."

"Mamori-chan, you forget that I am a B-Class Angel, whereas you and Rem are at Class C."

"That means she has special powers that we don't have," Rem explained.

"How come you're promoted?"

"It is what the Almighty wanted."

Mamori rolled her eyes. She wished she could see right through Hiruma Youichi so she would know how to guide him.

She left Rem and Tomoe on top of the field's fence and flew to the bench where Hiruma sat, his fingers typing rapidly on his laptop while occasionally giving an exercising Monta a death glare.

She took a peek on what was on the screen.

_Human gadgets, _she thought. _I would never understand them._

It looked like he was sending various sorts of e-mails to different people. Mamori briefly read through the e-mail. It said:

_Yo, damn lizard. Send all your dim-witted bastards out and find me a nice pet manager for my team. I'm going mad fending off these twerps and shrimps. I need someone to take care of these push-overs. If I do that, I'd be giving them a one-way ticket to hell. I want applicants tomorrow at practice time. No fucking excuses._

Mamori blanched at the number of insults and curses in such as short form of text. _He didn't need to identify himself in the e-mail. Perhaps he's the only one known to 'speak' that way. _

The quarterback really did stick out like a sore thumb. The shocking blonde, spiky hair, pierced elf-like ears, sharp-toothed grin and evil aura were enough to send people cowering for cover.

"Shit… fuck…" he was mumbling.

Mamori sighed. She glanced at Rem who was following a certain girl on skates.

_That must be that Suzuna girl._

Tomoe was also following a boy who was running so fast that Mamori could barely register his features with her eyes. In an instant, he was right in front of Hiruma, panting wildly and bowing. He looked scared to death at the sight of his captain.

"Looks like he's in trouble," Mamori said.

"Unfortunately, he is," Tomoe said.

Hiruma stood up and took out his guns again. He regarded a trembling Sena with eyes narrow as slits. "Where have you been, you fucking midget?"

"Gomen, Hiruma-san," Sena said. "But Hikoichi-san asked me to carry his things all the way to his house. I offered help –"

"Stop talking," Hiruma said, halting the running back's explanations. "You're a terrible liar. At least put some effort into it."

Mamori was shocked. Sena looked convincing, but she could read his mind and know he was lying. But for a human like Hiruma to notice that? He's different, alright.

"Don't wonder how I know. I can read your dumb thoughts," Hiruma said, as if mocking Mamori's thoughts even though he couldn't actually see her presence. "Not really. I know you're too much of a slave to do anything about your nerves, so you follow that wimp Hikoichi like he's some sort of god."

Sena bowed apologetically.

"You know, you fucking shrimp, you should have realized that you must fear me more than you damn well fear him. Now, get out of my sight and PRACTICE!"

Sena scurried away, unable to change to his uniform in alarm. Added to that, Hiruma sent his devil-dog Cerberos after the poor teen.

Mamori took out her silver pen and wrote down on her notebook.

Hiruma Youichi has serious anger management problems and has a landfill for a mouth.

* * *

**That was my second chappie. Pretty short. It's just for introductions. I updated my other stories, so if you like, read it! )**

**R&R!**


End file.
